


Wedding Jitters

by ArielSakura



Series: Of Books & Monsters, Nargles & Courage [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Dean Winchester Wears a Suit, F/M, Fluff, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Love Confessions, Minor Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Nervousness, Romantic Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Hermione and Dean are getting ready for the big day.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dean Winchester
Series: Of Books & Monsters, Nargles & Courage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566334
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68
Collections: Hermione's Nook Anniversary Drabble Fest





	Wedding Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



> Just a little drabble written for the Hermione's Nook Anniversary Celebration

Hermione was on the verge of borrowing Harry’s habit of running his hand through his hair. She was full of nervous energy and today wasn’t even about her! 

“Are you going to be alright on your own?” she asked for what must be the eighth time. 

Instead of being exasperated though, Dean met her eyes in the mirror, where he was trying to tie his bowtie and smiled reassuringly. 

“Hermione, it’s going to be fine. I’m going to be on my own for maybe thirty minutes, and that’s when the show's on. It’s not like I’ll be able to talk to anyone anyway.” 

“My best friend’s  _ wedding _ is not a  _ show _ !” Hermione said as she marched over to Dean and rescued the poor twisted thing from his hands. 

Efficiently, she straightened out the black silk and began to knot it properly.

“Okay, steer clear of Arthur Weasley if you can. He’s harmless, but he will ask you a hundred questions about ‘what it’s like to be a muggle’ and you’ll never get free. Xenophilius - that’s Luna’s father - he’ll be easy to spot because he’ll be dressed in bright yellow, he’s - odd, but again, harmless. Now the twins-”

“Lemme guess,” Dean interrupted, grabbing her hands from where they were fussing uselessly at his buttons, “weird but harmless?”

“No!! Anything but!!” 

Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

“I mean it! You steer clear of them if possible and do NOT under  _ ANY _ circumstance accept food!! Especially something resembling a sweet!!”

“What’s wrong with them giving me a sweet?”

“Because it will very likely turn you into a canary, or make you puke, or give you a nosebleed and I heard Fred was working on something with puppy tails recently-”

Dean covered her rambling mouth with his hand, “Hey, you’re worrying too much about this. Everything’s going to be fine. Plus, I  _ am _ a Hunter! I have very keen senses, you know.”

Hermione tugged his hand away from her mouth and gave him a very unimpressed look. “Right, like you could tell that pudding was drugged? Or the time you got stoned off a burger? Or how about those questionable tacos that resulted in your  _ death? _ ”

“I knew introducing you to Sammy was a bad idea,” Dean grumbled.

Hermione just started wringing her hands again, and Dean leant forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

“Hey, everything’s going to be fine. What are you so worried about?” 

“I just- I just want this day to go really well,” Hermione sighed, shoulders sagging. “Harry- he deserves so much for the life he’s led.”

“And you think me winding up with a dog’s tail is going to ruin his day? I know I don’t know the guy as well as you, but I’m pretty sure he’d find that funny.”

Hermione let out a shaky laugh, “You’re right. I know. I just-”

“Want me to get along with your family,” Dean said, cutting right to the heart of the problem. 

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but closed it almost immediately with a sigh, “I’m sorry, it sounds like I don’t trust you when it’s not that at all.” 

“Then what is it?” Dean asked, rubbing her arm reassuringly. 

Hermione looked up into Dean’s green eyes, saw the hint of worry there, lurking behind the love she knew he held for her. Love that as yet, neither of them had acknowledged. Maybe that should change… 

“It’s important to me that you get along with them all because I love you, Dean Winchester.” 

Her words were softly spoken, but they seemed to thunder in the space between them. Her heart was beating faster as she gazed up at him. Hoping…

His lips crashed down onto hers driving away the beginnings of doubt as his arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her to the tops of her toes as he kissed her senseless. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Love and desire were swelling throughout her soul as they passionately embraced. 

Finally, they pulled back, panting for air, and Dean cleared his throat.

“Just so we’re clear,” he said quietly, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! <3
> 
> Love and muses!  
> Ariel


End file.
